Travelling Trough Worlds Means Trouble
by Ronnie Ravenly
Summary: <html><head></head>New Darren Shan Story! Probably not a masterpice, But I will keep trying. Unless you beg me not to. This story is a little Steve based too. But also a little Crepsley based. Both will have some crazy fan girls at their tails, So wish them luck! On HIATUS.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Casey Mirrorsin was never a girl that felt particularly thrilled with even the idea of school –but no one could say that this was anywhere _near fun. _"Taking the half of this number, and compare and add it with this-" Their teacher, Mr Samuels, was pointing his hand to another side of the over-filled blackboard, and kept speaking what was, in Caseys mind, bullshit. "-then you get the number you have to divide with your main number, and-" Casey zoned out there.

She couldn't be blamed really, after all, Casey herself and her bestfriend Amy had more important things to do than _school! _Amy and Casey had met some pretty interesting guys some days ago, you see. You may have heard of them? Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, Steve Leopard, Evra Von, Vancha March and Kurda Smahlt. They were some pretty _interesting _people. Amy and Casey had made sure to *cough, cough* force them to pick them up today.

Three days ago there had been a weird occurrence. Apparently there was something strange and wrong with the necklaces the friends had bought at the fan mess, not that they complained. Casey remembered it very well.

"_Eppp!" Amy shrieked. "What _now_ then?" Casey was usually just as exited as her bestfriend on everything about the Darren Shan Saga, but today Amy had dragged her with her, and Casey was that kind of person that almost never got angry, but when she did, you did not even want to be in the same _country_ as her. It was the same with grumpiness too. Today Casey wasn't really angry, but she sure as heck was grumpy. Amy was aware of this, but she didn't let it affect her own happiness. Casey looked around, trying to figure out where on earth Amy was taking them. When she did realize it though, she almost took a double-take. Amy was heading straight for a almost completely balled man, who was wearing a smug look on his face. He had dark brown skin, Casey guessed that he was from Africa. Casey knew at once that she didn't like him. Or at least she didn't trust him. "Come see here, look at these beautiful necklaces!" Jeeze, he even spoke weird! _

Amy had near-to forced her to buy a necklace after Amy herself did. At the end Casey had to obey, or else they'd never leave. The necklaces were such two-part necklaces. Together they formed some sort of portal. The girls hadn't realized that at once, but after being pulled into a world where they apparently could choose freely on whatever book they wanted to go into, they understood that. The stone on the necklaces had a half alphabet on each part, so you had to write some keywords to get somewhere. In The Saga of Darren Shan they just wrote Darren Shan, and all of sudden they were there. But they weren't really in the books, just in some in-between place where only the characters were. The characters knew what had happened to them in the books, it was like they had actually lived that, and at the end of the books, instead of just stopping existing, they went to this world, which only Amy and Casey could enter. You would of thought that when they weren't there the time would stop, but it continued just as normal. The characters from the books didn't grow old though, Casey and Amy didn't either. They had only been there for a few hours, so they didn't really have the time to figure that out, they just had a feeling that they didn't, and since they had nothing else to go on, they trusted their gut. The characters was satisfied with them with the exception of Larten who 'tolerated' them. It was rather funny listening to him, cause he was full of insults, and knew how to word them properly. Most people that insulted them barley knew how to use the English language. Larten was a whole different story.

_Bring!_

_Brring!_

_Brrring!_

_Finally_! Casey thought. Time to see some old and new friends!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: **__Seriously? This is pointless. You all know that I don't own this! __** Steve: **__"It won't be so pointless if you get sued, now would it?"__** Me: **__"Steve, what on earth are you doing here? Your not supposed to show up before the next chapter! Or the next one after that!"__** Steve: **__*shrugs* "I got bored".__** Me: **__*Sigh* "Fine. I do unfortunately not own The Saga of Darren Shan." *looks at Steve* "Happy?"__** Steve: **__*glares* "No, I'll be happy when you stop using me for your personal entertainment!"__** Me: **__*looks at Steve pitifully* "Poor you."__** Steve: **__*looks at me, kinda scared* "Why?"__** Me: **__*smiles a creepy smile* "Cause that'll never happen." __**Steve: **__*gulps, while looking right at you* "Please save me. Please?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Casey purposely spent a long while packing her books and stuff. After some minutes herself and Amy were the only pupils in the rom. "Well girls, I'm leaving now. Have a good weekend!" their long, brown-haired, male teacher said to them as he left the classroom. "Thanks. Likewise." Amy and Casey replied in union.

Casey smirked at Amy. "Ready?" Amy smiled excitedly, a gleam of the thrilling feeling she felt on the inside shone trough. Casey chuckled to herself on her friends behave. Amys lack of the ability to keep her feelings on the inside never creased to amuse her. Casey lifted her hand to her neck, where she felt around a bit before finally finding her necklace. The lace part of it, the thin shackle was painted black, and was tearing at her skin when the icon part of the necklace tingled itself in her dark, blue top. She brought it upwards, so she could look at the icon properly. The icons had two main circles as decoration, one (the one furthest out) was dark purple. The other one (the one containing the centre of the icon) was pitch black. On the black circle there were on both girls lockets spots. Amys spots were of gold, while Caseys were of silver. Another difference between them was that on Caseys locket there was a silver stone, symbolizing the center. On Amys on the other hand, there was a hole.

That was how they did it; Amy and Casey laid their necklaces on top of each other. The side where the silver stone and silver spots were on Caseys locket was pushed up against the side of Amys where there were golden spots.

Amy whined of pure joy; she couldn't wait to get there. She was going to bother Crepsly to tears! She smiled evilly as she though of all the possibilities! She could do as Steve, and call him 'Creepy Crepsly' all day! Or she could ask him why his hair was on fire! She could poke him while repeating 'bother, bother, bother' one million times. Or she could ask him why he, Vur Horston, had a name that described him as a horse. She could even ask him why he spoke like an English dictionary. Casey, sensing Amy was making evil plans, looked at her both frowning and smiling. "What are you going to do?" Casey asked. Amy looked innocently at her. "Nothing." Amys voice was small, like she was scared. "Don't torture him to death!" Amy looked shocked for about a second, before changing her expression. This time she looked like a child, who didn't get the candy she wanted. "Why not?" Amy whined, loudly. "Because, if you do, they won't let us come back." Amy kept her glare at Casey for a minute, but then she lowered her gaze. "Okay." She agreed. "Then lets go!" Casey exclaimed, changing Amys mood till the better. "Eeeeppp!" she shrieked.

They put their necklaces together, and begun spelling. When they had come to the 'h' in 'Shan' Amy wondered aloud "Why can't it be a save button on this thing?" She had become sick of writing. Amy hated to write. It didn't matter what it was. Every time Casey texted her, Amy would call to give an answer. You see why they had to use notes in school, right? There was once, when Casey had sent Amy a text during a school-class that Amy had _called _her back. Guess if they were busted! Both got a week of detention. Casey just sighed. Casey wrote the word done, and the wind started picking up. Out of the black part of the lockets it seeped out dark, gray-brown-black fog. The fog wrapped itself around them, and got thicker and thicker. As they were still in the classroom, the girls had decided to leave their bags on the floor. No one would discover them, as it was Friday. On Fridays all the teachers left at the same time as the students. The cleaners wouldn't find them either; the cleaners didn't wash until Sunday evening. For any by passers it would've looked like a black fog surrounded the girls. When the fog disappeared, the girls were gone. Only a small necklace was left behind.

For Amy and Casey though, it went completely black for some horrifying seconds, before light hurt in their eyes. Colors was added shortly. Both girls was laying on the ground now. When it was dark they had lost sense of directions, even as simple ones as up and down. Therefore they had tripped over. Casey was the first one to open her eyes, Amy opened hers less than a second later. Both girls were dizzy and a little sick in their stomachs. As both of them tried to lift all of their body parts; to be sure they weren't injured. As Casey finished her check, Amy was halfway done. As she moved on her left wrist she frowned. "Ow." She kept moving it as it hurt a little less each time. Casey looked around for a while, a smile growing on her face. "Cace, my wrist hurts." Casey turned her head around fast. She laughed softly, before exclaiming in such a happy voice that Amy simply just had to agree.

"Who cares? Where here!"

_**Disclaimer:Me: **__ No, I do not, in any way, own The Saga of Darren Shan. *Turns to Steve* "Now, where's the ice cream you promised me?" __**Steve:**__ *gulps* "I didn't think you'd actally do it… __**Me: **__*looks at him, sad* "So I don't get any ice cream?" __**Steve:**__ "No." __**Me: **__*starts to tear up* "Th-that's alright. *a tear roll down my cheek* __**Steve: **__*looks at me while muttering 'damn' to himself* "Okay, I'll buy you one to the next chapter." __**Me: **__*looks up at him with joy all over my face* "Really?" *jumps in his arms while yelling 'thank you, thank you, thank you!'*_

_**A/N:**__ Well, this was fun to write! Reviewers would be appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy started to look around too. Realizing Casey was right, she squealed. "OH MY GOD!" She repeated it over and over and over. Amys voice was getting high-pitched after a while. Obviously it didn't bother Amy, though. "Would you PLEASE shut up?" Casey couldn't help it. Amy looked at her, clearly offended. "What's your problem?" Amy asked, her voice angry. "I'm finally here, IN DARREN SHAN'S WORLD, and I want you to shut up so I can enjoy it!" Casey was always the silent and patient one of them. Amy was the crazy, always-happy, fan girl. Seriously, she was fan of _everything_ she liked. And with 'fan', I mean like a person who'd scream when she saw whoever she was fan of at the time. 'Seen' includes seeing mentioned persons on the TV. Amy just stared at Casey with wide eyes. "You hate me?" Now Casey was confused. _Hate her?_ "What do you mean?" Amy just kept looking at her. "Do you hate me, Cace?" Casey almost took a double-take. "Of course I don't hate you! How could you possibly think that?" Amy didn't answer, just simply jumped in Casey's arms and hugged her tightly. They sat like that for a while.

"How cute! When's the wedding?" Casey didn't even have to turn around to know who it was; only one person would say something like that. Steve Leopard. "Nice to see you too, Steve." Casey still didn't turn around. She withdrew her arms from Amy though. Amy looked uncertain on what to do. "Hello, young wankers." Without looking both Casey and Amy knew Crepsly was looking reluctant to even speak to them. "Pleasure Larten." Amy sighed, before getting up. Casey simply turned around, but didn't rise up. "Hey." It was strange hearing someone saying something so polite and normal, after talking to Larten and Steve. "Hey Darren." Amy was the one to answer this time. Casey noticed that her cheeks reddened slightly. Amy smiled faintly too, Darren shyly smiled back. Casey hadn't realized that Steve had sat down next to her, until he spoke up, of course. "Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" Casey just smacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand. His reaction was instant, he grabbed her wrist. He bore his nails into the flesh of her arm as Casey whimpered.

"Don't you _ever _smack me!" Casey was completely honestly afraid to death. "O-okay." Her voice was chocked, and Steve's eyes softened a bit. Casey kept her gaze down to the ground. Steve released her arm shortly after that. She dragged it back hastily, scared he'd grab it again. Steve sighed, and wondered if Darren was right. Maybe he really was a monster. Maybe he didn't deserve to be happy or among humans at all. He actually liked Amy and Cace, though. He _wanted_ to be here, to stay here. He simply couldn't let it go now. To humanize again, to speak with and be among normal people was a pretty good feeling. "Sorry." Casey looked at him, obviously surprised. She slowly smiled, and lifted her gaze up to his. "It's alright." Steve looked down at her arm and saw some blood trickle out of the wound he'd just made on her arm. His emotions switched. He didn't regret the action anymore. He wanted blood. He hadn't feed since he came to this world. As far as he knew Darren and Creepy Crepsly hadn't either. They didn't need to. The lack of blood wasn't weakening them. It didn't make it less tempting.

"Leave. Now." Casey looked at him again surprised. "Why?" Steve looked at her. Casey noticed a look in his eyes. His eyes turned redder by the second. Then it hit her. As a vampaneeze, he was hungry. "Amy! We have to move!" Amy looked at Casey, freeing herself from her previous conversation with Darren and Larten. "Why?" Casey got up, and looked nervously behind her back, at Steve. Steve, who obviously was worked-up over something. "Darren, Larten! Steve is hungering!" Casey saw Steve get up in the corner of her eye. She ran off then. While passing, Casey grabbed Amys arm, and dragged Amy with her as she ran away. The girls heard some grunts behind them, and Casey just kept running. Amy didn't really have a choice, since Casey was pulling her with herself. Amy couldn't help it; she screamed. She screamed very loud. Casey stopped. They had been running for some minutes now, and Casey was out of breath. Amy was slightly too, but not as bad.

Amy looked over at Casey. Casey was a little red in the face, and her eyes were closed. Casey looked at Amy too; her hair was all over her face, and her face was really red. Amy breathed hard, but Casey assumed she did the same. Casey swallowed hard, like in most movies.

As both girls were terrified, they knew they had to talk about it. "I can't believe that just happened!" It was the first thing that Amy could use as a sentence, and the best she could come up with right now. "You do realize that if we plan on keep coming back, we'll have to get used to that?" Amy looked at her bestfriend, horrified. She knew she was right though.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope. I STILL don't own anything. Except my OCs. They are mine. I don't think I own the general idea of this story though, as it's over-used already._

_**A/N:**__ This is dedicated for the two people in the world actually liking this story:_

_miss whats-her-face:__ Thank you so much for your encouraging words! This and the last chapter is dedicated to you!_

_mele32:__ Thank you so much for favoring my story! I am really grateful and honored! Maybe you could leave a review next time?_


	4. Chapter 4

Reality then kicked in to Amy. Cace was right. This would probably occur more than once. They really had to get used to this. Heck, they were currently in a world all alone with _vampires_! "Amy-" She had to stop abruptly to suck in some air. "I think we're in trouble." Amy kept silent for some seconds, before nodding her head fast. "How long do you think it'll take before it's safe to go back?" Casey shifted the weight from her left leg to her right. She then turned her head towards Amy, before replying softly "I don't know." Amy looked like that information scared her more than anything else, so Casey hurried and added more to it, hoping it would calm Amy. "Probably soon." She changed the tone of her voice so she sounded much more sure of it than she really was. Amy looked at her again, therefore Casey made sure to look completely calm. Amy smiled faintly, and Casey knew she'd done a good job pretending. Considering how much time they'd spent on being terrified, they had probably been gone about forty-five minutes. "We could check on them now." Casey suggested. Amy nodded again, to show her approval. Then the girls started to turn around, ready to leave.

"Uhh… Casey? Where did we come from?" Casey started to look around, trying to picture the place they were at for the moment with the one they had stayed at. "I don't really know…"

**With the Vampires/Vampaneezes.**

It had gone a while now, and Steve had finally been able to calm down. He was still breathing hard, and he still had his eyes closed. His head were resting in his hands, and Steve was wishing the ground could swallow him whole. He lost all control, and that in itself was plainly embarrassing, but the fact that he did it in front of Casey and Amy was even worse. He hadn't even thought of the _possibility _for this to happen. Creepy Crepsley had spent the passing time sighing over Steve's loss of control, Vancha had been laughing the whole time, Kurda had been trying to comfort him, saying things like "It's not your fault." at first, until Steve had told him to "Stop talking shit, I messed up!". Vancha pretty much just backed off then. Steve sighed deeply again, misery sweeping over his body in rapid waves. At that moment Steve promised himself that he would never drink of them, or let any of the other pathetic meatballs here do it. They would never have to spill a _drop_ of blood for the vampiric creatures here. Now all he had to do was find them. As Steve got up he removed the hands from his face, and voiced this the decision of finding the girls to the others. They all agreed.

**Back with Amy and Cace**

Amy looked hysterically around. Her head shot from side to side, and her breathing was painfully loud and forced. Casey looked at her regularly to see if there had been any change in her behavior, but never saw anything. She would have spoken to her, had it been so that Amy would actually answer. She tried that thirty minutes ago, to no avail. Casey didn't know how long they had been wandering around alone now, but it could be something like two hours. In this time Casey had learned that this paradoxical was nothing less that huge. A funny thing about it though was that after they got far enough away from where the characters of "Darren Shan" was located, things lost it's color, and everything except the path they were walking on turned into a dark purple stream. It was suspiciously alike water, but Casey didn't dare to touch it. Casey had been wondering where this path would leave them the good of the past hour, but she still had no clue. She sighed, and checked up on Amy again. No change.

This may not end as easily as Casey had hoped. Just then her subconscious noticed something she almost didn't. As she looked at the purple around them there were some changes. The purple became more transparent, and they could vaguely see some trees behind it. Casey started getting worried. _What's gonna happen now?_

Her panic would have really set in, hadn't it been for Amy. Just as she was on the edge of sanity, her eyes caught Amy's wide, terrified ones. Now she had to be the strong one. If not for herself, then for Amy. She just had to be the strong one. For both of them. Cause there was no way this would turn out alright if neither kept their cool, and they both lost it. That would only make things worse. The purple kept getting more transparent, and now they could clearly see the wood behind it. Casey kept her eyes locked to one spot, watching how the change unfolded itself. Then she went stiff. She kept her gaze, though, but her suspicion was confirmed. She could definitively hear someone running against them.

_**A/N: **__I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been busy going in funerals and quitting my current school and stuff. Please take time of your day to leave a review, though I'm thankful even if you just read it. _

_**Disclaim: **__Guess what? I'm do (NOT) own The Saga of Darren Shan! Surprise, surprise!_


	5. Chapter 5

Casey held her breath. She thought about hiding, until she realized that the only freaking thing in this whole place was the path. Therefore she did what she believed to be the second best thing; she stood completely still. Amy seemed to make to much noise in her breath to hear the sound. Taking the situation in consideration, that may not be a bad thing. Casey closed her eyes, waiting for the steps to reach her. She wondered if they would the same as they used to in her nightmares when she was little. First they would come close enough to touch, then they would silence. After some seconds she would foolishly believe that they had left. Then they would grab her, throw her down into the darkness. And then she'd fall. She would keep getting further and further down in the hole of enternity.

Casey shuddered. She hated holes. The real footsteps would reach her soon. Casey took a deep breath, before opening her eyes. When her body almost immediately closed her eyelids, she repeated to herself that she_ was not that little girl anymore._ As she stared at a particularly dark purple spot, she was able to relax a bit. The footsteps were now about twenty feet away.

Casey turned around to face whatever monster she might see. Instead, she ended up staring at Steve and Crepsley. She sighed reviled, and her breathing returned to normal shortly. She could see Darren in the distance too. Casey looked around for Amy, but quickly saw her running towards Darren. As he wasn't that far away anymore, Casey could easily see how Amy jumped into Darrens arms. At that she had to laugh.

"Are you alright?" If you didn't know Steve, you wouldn't have picked up on the small edge of emotion in his voice. But Casey had been looking thoroughly at all his emotions and expressions even before she actually _met_ him. She could hear it no matter how much he tried to hide it. She looked sheepishly at him. "Yeah." He looked curiously at her, and raised an eyebrow. "So you're better, then?" _Crap._ He must've seen her panic-attack. She swallowed, but kept her cool. She had to, or else he'd see how she really was feeling. "Yeah, I'm totally better now." She wasn't such a great actor, so he probably saw that she was lying. He probably would have mentioned it to, had it not been that this was the exact moment Crepsley decided to interfere. "Greetings. I believe this would be the appropriate time to consider returning to our current habitat." Casey merely nodded her head, she was emotionally drained after everything that had happened.

***************..***************

They had been walking for about an hour, and where soon back at what Crepsley called "habitat". The two girls among them had both come to the conclusion that you got somewhere faster if you walked in a straight line, in stead of how they had run. They hadn't said a word about it out loud though. But then again, they hadn't even walked beside each other.

Amy had walked beside Darren the whole time; Casey had even spotted them holding hands a couple of times. Of course, then Steve had made them uncomfortable by asking Darren about Debbie. Casey, who was walking behind Darren and Amy and beside Steve, had just shoved her elbow in his side, muttering something about boys, and how they didn't understand the word "romantic". She hadn't meant to say it loud enough for Steve to hear, but he was a _vampire,_ he had a little better hearing than a normal person.

This of course, had made Steve argue about it, and all of sudden there had been a huge fight about it. Neither had once raised their voice, so neither had become really angry at the other, though both had been largely annoyed.

Amy had just rolled her eyes, Darren had sighed defeated, while Crepsley had, for the first time since Amy and Casey got there, _smiled._ When asked about it, he had simply replied that he "found it amusing how Casey was the only one that could fight with Steve without it turning into a shouting-mach. After that both Casey and Steve had fallen silent. Not surprising.

In about _ten minutes _it had been silent. Then Darren had tried getting revenge on Steve for what he said earlier. That to got a little out of hand. Darrens bleeding nose proved it.

_**A/N: **__Since I felt like it, I wrote another chapter on this story. Dedicated to my cupcake obsessed friend! She knows who she is._

_**Disclaimer: **__Crepsley: Ronny *Sees me waiving in the background* does not, under ANY circumstances, take any part in owning any of the "Darren Shan" characters. Fortunately for us._


	6. AN: Not A Chapter, But Please Read!

_**A/N: **__This is only an author note, NOT A CHAPTER! This story will sadly be put on hold as I'm focusing on my other story, "Returning To Steve Leonard", which is the story with most reviewers. If I get any reviews on this one, maybe I'll come back to it, but I'm not quite sure, as I have lost inspiration. Another reason to stop writing this story for a while is that the necklaces of both Cace and Amy has been stolen. If anybody sees or has any information of the thief, please contact me. The thief has been very clever, possibly a professional thief, as nobody noticed anything until the necklaces were gone. If anybody has these necklaces (christineexx?) please do contact me. If you are the thief, please return the necklaces, and please tell me why you stole it. That is all._

_JinxedRonny_


End file.
